Vamp Willow Meets Tara
by smo13
Summary: The title says the plot. My rendition of what would happen if Vamp Willow were to meet Tara. Secrets are revealed. Things happen. Read to find out more. Set during season 4. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: set in season 4, before New Moon Rising, after Hush, Vamp Willow didn't die when she went back to her dimension…sort of**

Vamp Willow found herself in a different dimension…again. The first thing that popped into her mind was _how am I alive? Well, undead. _The next thought was _where am I? _She looked at a nearby sign. It said UC Sunnydale. She realized she was still in the right town, but something wasn't right. The vampire walked around the campus looking for something, anything, left from the other other Sunnydale. She saw a small blond girl pass by and she was immediately drawn to her. She rushed over to the blond. The blond girl was running to class until she literally bumped into Vamp Willow.

"I…I'm s…s….sorry," said the blond shyly.

"No problem" replied Vamp Willow honestly. She found herself attracted to the girl, forgetting her own evilness.

"Hey, d…do I k…know you?" asked the curious blond, "You l…look really familiar."

"Yeah. I get that a lot in this town," replied the vampire.

"W…what do y…you mean?" asked the now confused blond.

"I'm from an alternate universe. I have a human version of me here," stated Vamp Willow as if it was a normal thing.

"Oh, so nothing too out of the ordinary."

"Yup."

"But…y…you're not h…human?" asked the now scared blond.

"No, I'm a vampire," stated Vamp Willow.

"I don't know too much about that stuff, but don't you burn in sunlight?" asked the now more confident blond. She pointed to the daylight.

"What! This must mean I'm…human! Gross!" stated the now upset ex-vampire, "Ugghhh! Could this universe get any worse?"

"I…I'm sorry" stated the blond become scared again.

"No, it's fine," replied Vamp Willow after calming down, "So, what's your name?"

"T…tara M…maclay," stated the slightly more comfortable blond.

"Nice to meet you, Tara Maclay. I'm Willow Rosenberg…sort of…" stated Vamp Willow as if it were normal.

"You're Willow?" asked Tara.

"Yup. Hey, you must know the other Willow! Is she nice?" asked the ex-vamp. Vamp Willow found her evilness fading away into nothingness.

"Y…yeah. She's r…really nice. I k…kinda l…like her" replied Tara.

"Oh. You do? Well, I'm pretty sure she likes you, too!"

"R…really how?" replied the curious Tara.

"Well, for one, I like you. For another, I'm gay so I like you….like you," she replied calmly.

"Does that m…mean W…willow likes me?" asked the hopeful Tara.

"Who knows, but probably." They both smiled. There is a pause.

"I have to g…go to class," said Tara suddenly. She rushed away leaving Vamp Willow standing alone.

"Ok then," the ex-vamp said amused, "Now get me out of this dimension!" And Vamp Willow disappeared.

Later, after class, Willow and Tara were drinking shakes together at the café.

"So, how were your classes?" asked Willow casually.

"Pretty good," answered Tara simply. There is a slight drinking pause. "However, there was this one conversations I had today…before class," said Tara needed to get her conversation out in the open.

"With who?" asked the now curious Willow.

"Well, this is going to sound strange…even for Sunnydale…but…I h…had a conversation w…with the vampire v…version of y..you," stated Tara reluctantly.

"Really? But I could have sworn we got rid of her. I mean, back in high school we sent her back to her universe. How is this possible?" Willow babbled. She continued. Tara stopped her with a touch. They both felt electricity flow thorugh their bodies.

"Willow, it was nothing. We just talked…and she told me the story, the whole story. Starting with Cordelia's wish all the way through coming back again," she continued.

"Oh. Well, I hope she didn't mention some things," said Willow failing to conceal what she meant.

"What do you mean?" questioned Tara even though she thought she knew the answer already. "Is there something I shouldn't know?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, actually yeah," stated Willow seriously.

"Well, umm…she t…told me about how s…she w..was uh…flirting with y..you," Tara said immediately regretting it. There was a long silence in which both grils think while drinking their shakes.

"Oh, well…umm," said Willow, "I'll see you at class tomorrow." The real Willow walked out leaving Tara to think. Tara was happy. The fact that Willow left means she must feel something, right? She drank some more shake. Tara was left sitting along deep in thought, drinking her shake happily waiting to see Willow tomorrow during class. She knew this was going somewhere. She just had a gut feeling.


End file.
